Osaka High Arts and Drama
Here you can find an archive of games we've run before that we might want to reuse in the future. Please note that this is incomplete and under construction. Submit an edit request or message a moderator to add or change content. Apocalypse Then (last run: 2017) Description Players are to write a handbook about surviving an apocalypse. They are given a place and time, catastrophe, and a group to write from the perspective of. We gave them some direction on the structure of the guide. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run in 2017. Build-a-base (last run: 2017) Description How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Clattergories (last run: ??) Description Scattergories with Play-Doh. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Concept Art/Movie Pitch (last run: 2017) Description Players must draw, act out, or otherwise advertise a movie made from a strange fusion of settings, genres, and geek elements. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run in 2015 and 2017. Conspiracy Theory (last run: 2016) Description Players must use a deck of conspiracy theory components to construct a cohesive conspiracy theory story with as many elements from the deck as possible. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run in 2016. Create a Kon.Monster (last run: 2017) Description Players need to create their very own Kon.Monster on paper. They receive drawing supplies and paper, and are asked to write their name and email on the back for contact purposes in case we want to use their idea. They are also allowed to suggest movesets. There has been some discussion that perhaps in the future, we should give them a hand of Pokemon characters (that have not yet been made into Kon.Monsters) for them to base the Kon.Monster on. This would make sure they pick actual Pokemon to mash up, and will hopefully help direct their efforts in a more helpful direction. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run in 2017. The Dark Artifact (last run: ??) Description One player sees a structure we've built out of blocks, another set of blindfolded players who aren't permitted to speak try to rebuild it, and one more player watches the progress of the blindfolded players and speaks with everyone else but can't see the goal structure. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Forgery Forge (last run: ??) Description Players create imitations of various works of art with crayon. Each player is given only a single crayon, and the players must pass their unfinished works around in a circle every minute. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run in 2013. Kon.cept (last run: 2015) Description Using the standard Concept board and rules, players are given a special Kon.Quest-themed deck of cards to communicate their ideas. The last time this was run (in 2015), players found this deck to be extremely challenging; if we do this game again, we will probably want to make the game easier. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run in 2015. Plot Twist (last run: ??) Description In this challenge, the players must take turns telling one ongoing story. Each player begins with a plot twist card, and must make their story-segment include the particular story element described on the card. The next player in line can jump in whenever they see an opportunity to do so, though if they delay too long the tablemaster may force a transition. After finishing a story segment, the player draws a new plot twist card to use after everyone else has had a turn. Players should have 3-5 rounds. If a card mentions something previously unmentioned (such as mentioning a villain when so far the story doesn't have one), it must be introduced before the card can be completed. The pace of the story must increase, too. Let's keep the end exciting. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run in 2014. Propaganda (last run: 2016) Description Given a villainous geek character and an office or position, draw a campaign poster. Some of these might fit really well (Smaug for Treasurer) and some will not (Godzilla for Pope), but all can be fun. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run in 2016. Scavenger Hunt (last run: 2017) Description Players must brave the rest of the con in this game. Armed with a list of items, props, or types of character (or other themed thing), they must seek out cosplay with these elements and return with a photograph of as many as possible. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run in 2014, 2015, and 2017 Seeing the Big Picture (last run: ??) Description Players are given a sheet with some squiggles drawn on them and must turn the squiggles into a beautiful picture. Sometimes, these squiggles are structured in nature: i.e., numbers or basic shapes. The number version of this was known as Zero to Hero. How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run in 2013. Storytelling (last run: 2015) Description How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Superfight/Tau (last run: 2017) Description The role-playing game Superfight with some minor modifications (described in "How to run"), or Tau unmodified. We originally had used Tau for these purposes, but in the future we will use our modified Superfight. Can be run with 2-4 players. 1 player may be able to play, but will be at a significant disadvantage. Do not run more than 4 players in the same game. How to run Players get a hand of 3 attribute cards and 3 character cards. They will play one character at a time, by putting down one character and one attribute card. Characters survive until we say they're killed by the dungeon. We play the dungeon. Players select one character from their hand and place it face down. They are not allowed to share their hand or discuss their hand with other players. They simultaneously reveal their characters. We add one random attribute to each player, then the game can begin. Each turn, we flip up one scenario card. Players must defeat the scenario and move to the next room. They defeat the scenario by using their characters and attributes in plausible ways. GM makes decisions about what happens when players take an action, and we can force them to roll a D6 to determine outcome. Plausibility affects how likely a roll is to succeed: for example, Superman is more likely to be able to fly over a bottomless pit than Stephen Hawking. (In cases as obvious as this, they might not even be required to roll a die.) Once the scenario is defeated and players are able to move on, the round is over. As usual, the game is timed. The game ends when all characters has been killed or when 15 minutes are up. We then score up and pay out. Reward Payout The reward payout is based on the number of scenario cards they were able to get through. In 2017, the payout was 1 reward card for every 4 scenario cards, rounded down, up to a max of 4. (Factcheck, please.) Powerups In 2017, powerups added 3 extra minutes. This was deemed to be a Bad Idea ™ due to players who would bring massive amounts of powerups to the game in an attempt to get the max number of cards. Other ideas include giving them more options for their character, or (slightly) affecting one die roll (one powerup per roll max seems prudent). Years Run Known to be run in 2013 and 2017. Themed Haikus (last run: ??) Description Given a topic (sometimes all topics are movies, fairy tales, etc), players must write a haiku (or multiple haikus) about that topic. Haikus are a particular form of poetry which is always three lines. The first and last line must have 5 syllables, and the middle line must have 7 (5/7/5). This is the only restriction on the structure (i.e., there does not need to be a particular meter or rhyming scheme, or indeed, any rhymes). How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run 2014. Who's coming on this adventure? (last run: ??) Description D&D themed variant of Whose Line's "Who's Coming to Dinner?" How to run Reward Payout Powerups Years Run Known to be run in 2013.